


Fixation

by 86maylin



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Corporal Punishment, Futanari, Imprisonment, Master/Pet, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/86maylin/pseuds/86maylin
Summary: She can't recall exactly when or how, but the fixation on him just sort of, happened.The Sun ending. V imprisons Hellman in her mansion and spends the remaining 6 months with him.
Relationships: Anders Hellman/V
Kudos: 5





	Fixation

The last 6 months of her life has been spent fucking Anders Hellman. 

Every inch, every nook and cranny of her luxurious mansion has been explored by them. 

\---

She pounded him hard against the floor-to-ceiling window the night she got him. “The view is stunning up here, huh? Look at the reflection. Look at how much of a slut you are, Anders. I’m going to fuck you ‘til you lose your voice from screaming.”

\---

“You are not getting a single drop of water nor a bite of food unless you suck my dick. You know me, I keep my word.” The head she got in the shower was sloppy, amateurish; but it was the best she has ever gotten. 

\---

His eyes fascinate her. She can never get tired of looking at them, and sometimes she has the urge to gouge them out and display them on a stand. Thus, pushing him down on the coffee table and taking him right there without foreplay and lubrication was the perfect thing to do on a fine morning. The sight of his silver irises misted up while moaning and begging still turns her on whenever she pictures it in her head. 

\---

“Do you think the people in the AVs flying by can see you? Oh? That’s right, shoot your load right over the railing. Give the innocent pedestrians a cum shower. Are you not ashamed of yourself?”

\---

_ Smack.  _ He's bound to the wooden deck chair, buck naked with his ass sticking out; it’s all red and she’s adding deeper colors with each blow.  _ Smack.  _ “Who’s the bad boy that tried to run away, huh?”  _ Smack. _ “You should know by now what the consequences are.”  _ Smack.  _ “Yet you still did it.”  _ Smack.  _ “No food or water for the next day.”  _ Smack.  _

\---

She’s walking her cat on her lawn today. “I bet there’s someone jerking off while looking at you in that megabuilding, Anders. I would too if I was still living there and saw you.” She grabbed the black tail wiggling in front of her and caressed it. The now cat-eared man shivered at the sensation. “Quite impressive, this tech. Creative, too—linking sensory to cosmetics.” As she stroked to the root of his tail, he’s reduced to a meowing mess on the ground. 

\---

The fixation on him just sort of, happened. She can’t recall exactly when or how, but ever since they first met, she can’t get him out of her head. That’s why when she got info of his whereabouts at the Afterlife, she immediately went and claimed him as her own. It was the best thing that she has ever done. 

\---

Her body is growing weaker every day; the end is near, and she can practically feel death breathing down her neck. There’s a decision to be made, but not by her. “I’m dying.” She uncuffs him. A knife is placed in his palm, while her hands guide him to her chest. “I’m giving you the choice to end me. But you should also know that if I die, this place will go into lockdown. No one will come and save you, and it will be a slow and painful death.” She lets go of her hands, and waits. 

With a contorted face, he pushes the knife inches inside her, but stops as soon as blood starts oozing out. 

“I-I can’t do it.” He sobs. 

She takes the knife gently away from his hand, and kisses him on the forehead. “I love you, Anders.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever posted! I actually have a longer Hellman fic in editing, but ideas keep bubbling in my head and I had to write them down.  
> Criticisms and opinions welcome, although please be gentle. I just started writing fics. ^^;


End file.
